


A Patient Man.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Breeding, But the reader is kinda kinky and into it, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Sheriff Lee Bodecker and the reader had a flirtatious past but not been intimately acquainted until one day they have a steamy session in the car.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Kudos: 21





	A Patient Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I had a hankering for some consensual sexy times with Lee Bodecker, so here you are.
> 
> Suffice it to say that I do NOT own and do NOT claim to own characters/franchise.

When you felt his tip prod at your entrance you braced yourself biting your lip and held tighter to your thighs that you were pulling back despite the protest of your hips but the intrusion never came.

"I'mma tease the fuck outta you, that's what you get for stringin' me along." The dark haired man's voice was husky as his imposing figure caged you in the backseat of the car.

The ache between your legs was intense, the sound slick as Lee rubbed his girthy cock on your pussy, "So wet baby girl and just for daddy, gonna' say ya' sorry so I can stick this in you faster?" 

He punctuated the sentence by tapping his cock on your clit making you hiss, the pain mixing with pleasure, his bark was bigger than his bite and you knew he wasn't a patient man.

"I'm all yours _daddy_ and I'm sorry didn't mean to tease, just want you so bad." The sheriff's calloused hand roughly squeezed your bare breast, his touch caused tingles, his other hand grabbed his base and suddenly he shoved forward the fat head of his cock invading your opening.

Your heart hammered and you let out a whimper as he held himself over you still just in your entrance, the stale smell of coffee stung your nostrils but his breath was deliciously warm on your cheeks. 

"Yeah bitch you will be sorry after this, I'mma fuck you like no man has, you'll be begging for me after this again and again." You pulled your hands from your sweat sheened legs and placed them on his strong arms, they tensed beneath your touch.

Confusion added to the hazy state of desire you were in noticing that he wasn't thrusting at all, "Ain't you gonna teach me a lesson Sheriff?" 

Lee just locked eyes with you, the blue was blown black with lust, "You don't get to tell me what to do, I'll stay here warming my cock in you all day if I want." 

"You ain't got no patience Lee, we both know it." You wiggled your hips feeling him slide in an inch more as you did so, "That's Sheriff Bodecker to you! You skanky little whore." He growled out, "but ya' right, I got no time for this."

His tone riled you up in all the right ways, your pussy clenched and heat pooled in your loins, the pressure building within you was a whirlpool of passion and there was a searing inside your cunt as Lee bottomed out filling you to bursting point in one fell swoop.

The car rocked and leather creaked as Lee set a punishing pace, his white shirt crinkled beneath your fingers as you held on for dear life, "Fuck, such a tight pussy, weren't expectin' that." Your whole body flushed and you hated yourself for wanting him so much but you couldn't help bucking up to meet his fast hips.

His cock pushed a burning path within you satiating the dark ache within, scratching the itch you dared not think about, "Harder, Lee please, yes, yes." 

The sheriff sped up but deepened his pounding, his hands held onto your tits painfully and you wrapped your trembling legs around his still clothed hips, only his fly was undone but the uniform turned you on.

"Fucking whore, pussy's making a mess of my dick, so fuckin' greedy and what did I say about calling me Lee?" He grabbed a fistful of hair and your scalp burned.

You swallowed as your eyes watered but your stomach twisted in a strange desire, you realized you liked it so you goaded him, "Need to fuck me better than that _Lee."_

It was a blur of motion and you were suddenly looking through the window into the forest beyond it on your knees and hands gripping onto the cold leather.

The sting in your ass cheek only registered after the sound of skin on skin had already disappeared, but with each slap your pussy clenched and with each jerk of his hips you were jolted forward.

"Yeah you wanna talk back to me now bitch!?" His voice was rough his grip on your hips was more so though, you couldn't help losing yourself in the heady atmosphere of the car, the salacious wet sounds, the feel of his light stubble against your neck as he left bites across it.

The pressure built up to a crescendo and when he pushed you completely flush against the seat with no way of moving his mass pressing you down you had to cry out. 

He panted in your ear, his chubby belly pressed against your back, hips driving home faster than a wild animal with no discernable rhythm, his balls were heavy against your thighs.

"Yes, yes, please don't stop, love your cock so much." You were babbling and when your clit rubbed against the seat beneath you, you felt the twinge of your impending orgasm.

"Yeah give it to me baby, clench that pussy, make me cum." His breathing was heavy, his lips warm on your neck and cock balls deep in you, the sensations coalesced together and you fell apart screaming his name as your toes curled and eyes rolled back behind closed lids. 

Lee flipped you onto your back, "Wanna see your pretty face when I paint your insides, this pussy is mine now you understand?" 

Your heart felt like it would burst from your chest and your cheeks flushed with the intensity of his gaze, it terrified and aroused you. 

His hand cupped your chin, "Tell me this cunt is mine!" Lee jerked almost painfully into you his patience wearing thin.

You couldn't deny it though you wanted him more than anything, always had done so when the words left your mouth you weren't surprised, "My pussy's yours, I'm all yours." 

He shocked you by giving you a searing kiss, you'd never felt such bliss and when his hips stuttered you watched in fascination as he held himself deep in you, "Mine." And let out a gutteral groan, "I'mma give ya my baby." 

You felt him twitch deep, he buried his head in the juncture of your neck he gave one final long thrust and warmth filled you up.

You stayed entwined breathing each other's sex tinted scents, "Fuck baby girl, you milked my dick real good, ain't nobody else gonna have you now, I'mma use you up, all mine." His eyes were possessive but he smiled softly and you finally knew where you belonged. 

"Staying here with me. My beautiful whore...gonna be my beautiful wife." You blushed when you felt him twitch inside you, his dick half hard as cum leaked out around it, "Get ready for round two baby."

So much for being a patient man but you grinned and grabbed his ass as he started jerking into you, yeah you could get used to being his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it give it kudos or/and a comment, it's much appreciated.


End file.
